


Belonging to Negan

by AshZombie13



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan Smut Week, Nice Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshZombie13/pseuds/AshZombie13
Summary: Negan had come for his pickup but wasn’t happy with the supplies presented. Negan is about to kill someone when he gets an offer he can’t refuse.





	

“Someone’s gotta pay,” Negan growled, as he towered over the group that was on their knees in a line up.

He slowly walked down the row with Lucille over his shoulder. He stopped in front of a young woman that had always caught his eye. He had wanted her the first day he saw her. Negan knew she was a rule breaker, which made him want her even more. He offered to take her back to the Sanctuary many times, but she was too stubborn to say yes.

Negan was looking down at her as he licked his lips. “Unless… we can come to a compromise?”

He waited for her to say something, but she remained silent as she glared up at him. His hazel eyes bore into hers; he was trying to intimidate her but she was doing the same to him. It was almost as if she didn’t believe he would actually kill someone. He was presented with more than enough supplies and this tantrum was ridiculous to her. Her intense glare caused Negan to laugh and scratch his beard.

“Well… back to it.” Negan lifts Lucille above a young man’s head, ready to bash his brains in.

“Wait!” she screams.

Negan slowly turned to her and smiled. He walked over to her and leaned down, cupping his hand to his ear.

“What was that doll?”

“I’d like to make a deal,” she huffed, rolling her eyes at him.

“A deal? You got something to offer that I want?” Negan grinned.

“Don’t kill anyone. I will go with you back to Sanctuary as your prisoner.”

“You know doll, I think that’s a pretty fucking fair trade. I accept!” Negan grinned and arched his back.

“Load up the shit and let’s get going! We will be back in a week for the next fucking pick up and there better be good shit for us!” Negan ordered.

He walked over to his truck and helped you inside. You watched him turn to look at your group one last time as he flipped them off.

* * *

Back at the Sanctuary, you are thrown into a cell with a song called “Easy Street” blasting. A few short hours go by, when the door opens and Negan stands there looking down at you.

“You’ve got some big beach ball sized lady nuts on you, offering yourself up as prisoner like that!” Negan grins mischievously.

“I’ve got an offer for you doll. I think you fit in here much better than your old group. I’m gonna offer you two options… Work hard for points and possibly work your way up the ranks in the Saviors. Or you can just sit back and relax in a pretty dress all day and get everything you could ever want provided for you.” Negan continued to grin.

“Everything provided? What’s the catch?” you questioned, puzzled by that last option.

“You’d have to become my wife. Do wife duties whenever the fuck I want just like the other wives.” Negan laughed softly.

“Other wives?” You shook your head in confusion.

“Yes doll. I have multiple wives. You can be one of them. What do you say?”

You looked down and thought really hard. The option to just relax and not have to work intrigued you. You were sick of having to struggle to get food and shelter. You’d have to offer your body to Negan, but this didn’t bother you. Although he was menacing he was also incredibly hot. Every time he came to pick up supplies, you couldn’t help the attraction you felt for him. Negan’s offer was just what you needed, and there was no doubt which was the right choice for you.

Negan tilted your head up and bore into your eyes. He had a slight smirk on his face as he waited for an answer.

“Yes,” you whispered softly.

“What was that doll? Yes to what?” Negan grinned. He wanted to hear the words come out of your mouth.

“I want to be your wife.”

Negan smiled as he pushed your hair out of you face, “Glad to hear it. You made the right fucking choice!”

Negan holds his hand out to pull you up off the ground. He smiles down at you as he wraps his arm around your waist and leads you out of the cell.

“I just have to ask one question.” You speak up as the two of you walk down the hall. Negan looks at you and nods for you to continue.

“Out of all the songs, why did you choose that one?!” You shake your head, still hearing the lyrics in your head.

* * *

Negan brought you to his room and directed you to his bathroom.

“You got some new fucking clothes in there. You got two minutes to change. Hurry the fuck up,” he ordered.

Inside the bathroom you found a pile of neatly folded fresh clothes. A little black dress, matching black lace bra and underwear, and black heels.

You roll your eyes at the dress. It didn’t look even slightly comfortable and you knew it was going to be way too tight on you. However, you did like the black lace bra and underwear, so you quickly put them on and then put your regular black pants and grey shirt back on.

Your time was up, and Negan was banging on the bathroom door.

“Dear wife, it’s time to see how much of a dirty girl you are.”

You walked over to the bathroom door and opened it quickly. Negan was leaning up against the door. He had taken off his leather jacket but was still wearing his red scarf. He looked you up and down and frowned.

“Why the fuck are you still wearing those fucking clothes?” he hissed.

You sighed and rolled your eyes as you walked past him, “I didn’t feel like getting all dolled up.”

Negan stormed into the bathroom and grabbed the clothes he had set out for you.

“Too fucking bad! You’re one of my dolls now and my fucking dolls wear shit like this!” Negan tossed the dress and heels onto the bed.

“Did you not like the shit I picked out?” Negan growled. He looked down at the dress on the bed. That’s when he noticed the undergarments were missing. He smiled and licked his lips as he walked up behind you.

Negan pulled you in close and whispered in your ear, “I see you found something to your liking.”

Negan turned you around, unbuttoned your pants and slid his hand in to find the black lace underwear he had set out for you.

“Gotta say doll, I’m fuckin’ surprised to find you wearing that… I guess you really are a dirty girl.”

Negan began to kiss down your neck and started running his fingers over your clit. Chills began to run down your spine as his fingers glided over your sensitive flesh. Your hands moved up his chest and stopped on his shoulders as you dug your nails into them.

“I still would’ve liked to see you wearing that fuckin’ dress.” Negan moaned into your neck.

“Can you forgive me for misbehaving?” you asked sarcastically, as you bit down on his neck.  

“Shit, I might be able to forgive you. But I have to fucking punish you first!” Negan chuckled as he pulled you over to his bed.

He removes his red scarf and ties it around your wrists. He then forces you to bend over as he pulls off your pants and black lace underwear, tossing them to the side. Gliding his fingers up your thigh, he slides over your wet folds again and pushes two fingers in. Pumping them in and out.

“Let’s see how fucking dirty you are.” Negan continued to fuck you with his fingers as he took his free hand and smacked you on the ass.

You began moaning and trembling as his fingers pumped in and out of your wet pussy.

“You gonna follow my fuckin’ rules now?” Negan slapped your ass again, harder this time.

“Yes, Daddy!” you whimper.

“Oh fucking hell, doll. You’re making my dick so fucking hard!” Negan groans as he slaps your ass again.  

He pulls his fingers out of you and you hear him unbuckle his belt.

“Please…” you beg for more.

“Let’s not forget that this is a fucking punishment!” Negan chuckles.

Suddenly, you feel cool barbed wire sliding up your leg. Negan starts teasing your core with Lucille as it gently grazes your skin, the sensation making you shiver. The sharp metal nips at your smooth skin. This was oddly turning you on, and it only intensified when Negan began sliding the handle of the bat across your folds. You began to whimper and beg for Negan to give you more. You needed to feel him inside you, now more than ever.

“Please… fuck me Negan!” you cry out.

“Anything you fucking want, babydoll…“ Negan leans over and removes his scarf from your wrists.

He then wraps his red scarf around your neck, pulling it tight. Negan runs his finger over your slick folds, feeling how incredibly wet you are. He chuckles at the thought of how much he had turned you on.

“I’m glad you’re so fuckin’ wet for me, cause I’m not fuckin’ hesitating!“ Negan growled as he lined his dick with your entrance and slammed in with no warning.

“I’ve been waiting too fuckin’ long to have those lips around my dick!” Negan groaned, as he grabbed onto the red scarf and pulls it back tight.

You lean your head backwards to the pull of the scarf. Your breath grows heavier with each thrust as you grit your teeth. He continued to slam into your pussy over and over. The sounds of skin smacking against each other filled the room.

“Who do you fuckin’ belong to?” Negan grunted between thrusts.

You moan in pleasure and grasp onto the bed sheets as you feel heat building up in your abdomen.

“Harder, Daddy!” you beg.  

Negan gripped onto the scarf tighter and pulled you back, panting in your ear.

“Who… do you… fuckin’… belong to?” Negan repeated his question.

“I belong to you, Negan!” you cry out as you feel your walls tighten.

“That’s right! You belong to me and only me! I’m gonna make sure you can still feel my fucking cock all day tomorrow!” Negan slams into you as hard and fast as possible.

You yelp out in pleasure as your orgasm washes over you. The waves of pleasure rolling over your body. Negan let’s out a loud groan as you feel him come inside you.

After Negan slides out, you crawl farther onto the bed. He joins you by sitting up on the bed, his chest heaving. You sit on his lap and slide you hand up his sweaty chest, reaching his face and pulling him close. You begin kissing him vigorously and bite down on his lips. He slides his tongue into your mouth, making you moan. His hands caress your hips and ass when you slightly pull away.

“Damn that was worth the fucking wait!” Negan looks at you and laughs.

“What do you mean?” You laugh with him and tilt your head in confusion.

“You know damn well that I’ve been wanting you to fucking say yes and come back here since the day I fucking met you!” Negan said matter-of-factly.

You giggle as you play with his hair. Your fingers glide across his scruffy beard and over his swollen lips.

Negan’s hand rests on your neck. His fingertips start to caress your jawline as he pulls you in for a passionate kiss. You close your eyes and savor the taste of his lips. He barely pulls away, and you can feel a smile spread across his lips.

“Please say it again. Who do you belong to?” Negan whispers against your lips.

You smile and open your eyes to find him smiling, but staring at you intensely.

_“I belong to Negan.”_


End file.
